The present invention relates to an electric machine with a tool-poled electric winding.
U.S. Reissue 27,893 disclosed an armature winding in an electric machine in which two coils are situated approximately in geometrically parallel fashion on a laminated armature core. Such an arrangement of the two coils is produced with a winding machine on which two coils can be wound at the same time by means of two flyers. These virtually parallel coils, however, are supplied with current independently of each other so that when the coils are supplied with current during operation, radial force components are exerted on the armature, which generate undesirable motor noise.